


Red

by DaFishi



Series: Spilt Blood [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Beta Suki, Dark, M/M, Omega Zuko, So much angst, Sokka centric, Zuko centric - Freeform, alpha Azula, but it’s still pretty good, first time feeling love, omega Ty Lee, rest are mentioned only, thats sad, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko and Sokka had never felt love before.They think they finally feel it when they’re near each other.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Spilt Blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946641
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> One more work in this series then it’s done!

Sokka chuckles as he presses his lips against Zuko’s.

The omega reciprocates immediately and presses himself against Sokka’s front.

Their clothes were in tatters and blood was soaked into what remained.

Around them were littered bodies of those who had tried to take Zuko away.

They were loyal to Ozai but now bound by death.

The sight of many bodies was no longer an uncommon one.

People that were good had nothing to fear, so they didn’t.

Most were happy to get the scum off the streets and live a happy life.

The poor were being funded, educational rights were being made, and the world was progressing well, overall.

But people that deserved it would get what was coming to them.

Toph had leveled an entire village of people that were rapists, abusers, and thieves.

Mai and Ty Lee had interrogated several people to tell them of other malicious people’s whereabouts.

Most didn’t make it through the night and the ones that did, died in an Agni Kai against Azula.

Aang had learned to master all forms of bending, including bloodbending, lightbending, metalbending, spiritbending, and much more.

He even had the potential for lavabending.

But his favorite was always air.

He and Katara made a terrifying duo.

Aang would rip the air right out of people’s lungs as Katara carefully used the blood inside them to kill them slowly.

Katara had learned to take away bending using bloodbending and was now able to do it psychically.

But Zuko and Sokka?

They were destructive on a new level.

Sokka was like a volcano.

Unpredictable and explosive.

You never knew when he’s going to attack but when he does, it’s devastating.

Zuko was more like a candle.

Get too close and you will burn but leave it on for too long and everything will go up in flames.

Azula had literally burned a whip of fire to Sokka’s neck to test whether he was worthy of Zuko’s time.

Sokka had just laughed and grabbed the wire and pushed it to his neck.

His hand and neck both had an identical scar from when a blue whip burnt flesh.

Azula had been very content with the reaction and stopped the flame.

Sokka started courting Zuko right away, not hesitating.

And here they were, enjoying each other’s company after a long day.

“Zuko?” Sokka murmurs.

Zuko hums in acknowledgment.

“Do you know what love feels like?” Sokka asks.

Zuko pauses.

He feels Sokka’s breath puff on his lips.

Can practically hear his heartbeat under his finger tips.

See the alpha’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

“I don’t. But I think what we have….might be love,” Zuko finally says.

Sokka nods thoughtfully. “Well, there’s a first time for everything, even love.”

Zuko laughs. “We don’t know what love is and we killed our parents. What a broken mess we are.”

Sokka’s chuckles join the omega’s tinkling laughter. 

“We can piece whatever’s left us. Together,” Sokka promises.

Zuko smiles.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
